First Year Sisters
by Hiei81
Summary: This is a re-make of Harrys first year at Hogwarts. But this time around he has sisters! Pairings in side.
1. Chapie 0: Prologue

Hay all!  
  
This is Hiei81 with a new story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every body= YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, now. I have a warning for you all: clears throat If you haven't read or seen "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" then you shouldn't read this story. Because I don't go in to much detail so you might get confused once an a while. K?  
  
Pairings: Harry/ Hermione Ron/ Asako Draco/ Ryoko  
  
There, now that you have the pairings you can determine whether to go on or to go back. May the force be with you. Oppes! Sorry. Wrong movie!  
  
Takes big breath I DON'T OWN THE "HARRY POTTER" CAST!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mumbles But I DO own Asako and Ryoko.  
  
FIRST YEAR SISTERS By: Hiei81  
  
  
  
Chapie 0: Prologue  
  
  
  
Piercing blue/gray eyes gazed up at the man holding them. He had a long gray beard, and sparkling sky blue eyes hidden behind half moon shaped eye glasses. Blue eyes turned to the right, blanket covering most of her vision, and saw a baby, and then another. The closest one to her was her sister, the one after her brother.  
  
She saw the man turn to a woman with a pointy hat. Jezz you could poke an eye out with that that thing (A/N: lol)! Now, blue eyes wasn't a expert with the language the man and the woman were speaking, but she could get enough. "How horrible!" the woman exclaimed. "Now, now McGonagall. You know we have to send them to the Dursleys. The Dursleys are their only living relatives."  
  
The woman, now known as McGonagall, shook her head. "I've followed them around all day. They are the worst kind of muggles imaginable..! Dumbledore! Dumbledore are you listening to me..? Dumbledore!"  
  
Dumbledore just replied: "We must," and walked away with the three babies. (Talented isn't he?)  
  
Big blur eyes still watching.  
  
Later big blue eyes was named: Ryoko, her older sister (by five minuets) was named: Asako and their older brother was named: Harry. (Each of them are five minuets apart. Like this: 1) Harry (five minuets) 2) Asako (five minutes) 3) Ryoko)  
  
Dumbledore took them to a house on Privet Drive. He put them down and looked at Ryoko's blue/gray eyes. What surprised him was the wisdom they held. After all, she was the youngest of the three but yet she was the only one not awake!  
  
Dumbledore set the babies in front of a door with a "4" on it. He took a letter from his pocked and put it on Asako, who was in the three, and looked at the babies. Each with a lightning bolt on their forehead, and a sad, sad past.  
  
#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&( )!#$%&()  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How was that?  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hiei81 


	2. Chapie 1: Met the Dursleys

Now, now. I have a WARNING for you all: If you haven't read or seen "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" then you shouldn't read this story. Because I don't go in to much detail so you might get confused once an a while. K?  
  
OH, I forgot to mention: The Potters eyes: Harry's are green, Asako's are sea blue, and Ryoko's are dark blue/ gray (Duh!)  
  
I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But I Do own Asako and Ryoko. He He.  
  
NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
FIRST YEAR SISTERS By: Hiei81  
  
  
  
CHAPIE 1: MET THE DURSLEYS  
  
  
  
Harry, Asako, and Ryoko woke up to the usual sound of Dudley, their beloved cozen, running up and down the stairs. Jumping and pounding all the while screaming: "WAKE UP COZENS! WERE GOING TO THE ZOO!"  
  
Ryoko's left eye began to twitch in irritation. Harry and Asako just looked at her. They were used to this. Ryoko never was the quiet one. Harry and Asako nodded to themselves as they remembered a time when Ryoko beat up Dudley and all his friends, which all together added up to at least fifteen boys, just because they pushed Asako on her butt and punched Harry on the nose, breaking his glasses.  
  
Ahh, yes, good times! Yep! Dudley and his "possy" didn't mess with them for at least three years after that. And they didn't even tell their parents! They were to scared Ryoko would kill them. Dudley told his parents he fell down the stairs (A/N: he'd be dumb enough to). Yes, good times. Good times... But then they learned the art of holding kids arms while the other punched. Of course they STILL weren't enough for Ryoko, but they DID get a few punches and kicks in. But got their butt kicked in the end. So it's all good! Unless Asako or Harry were away from Ryoko. That is a different story all together.  
  
Harry opened the door, of the cabinet under the stairs, where they slept, and stepped out. No sooner had he put a foot out had Dudley pushed him in again and closed the door. Once Dudley pushed Harry in he bumped in to Asako, then Asako bumped in to Ryoko and Ryoko hit her head on the wall of their small bed room, but was unfazed. Obviously this happened a lot.  
  
They walked through a white door and in to the kitchen. They could hear Aunt Patunia squeal when Dudley came in. "Dudley wadley!" Then Harry, Asako, and Ryoko walked in. Harry immediately went to making bacon, Asako poured Uncle Vernon's coffee, and Ryoko made pancakes.  
  
Aunt Petunia put her hands over Dudley's eyes and walked over to a pile of peasants. Dudley looked them over then turned to his father, Uncle Vernon, and asked: "How many are there?" Uncle Vernon looked quite pleased with him self. "Thirty six... counted them myself." Dudley looked out raged. "Thirty six?! Thirty six?! But last year I had thirty seven!" Uncle Vernon studderd a bit. "Y- ye-yes... Well... Some of them are a bit bigger them last year." To prove his point, he moved his hands in a oval shape. But Dudley yelled: "I don't care how big they are!"  
  
In the back you could see Ryoko shaping her hand In to a mouth. Then made a bad impression of Dudley. Harry and Asako held in their giggles.  
  
Aunt Petunia slapped her hand on Dudley's chest lightly and said: "Now, now. When we go out well buy you two new presents. How's that pumpkin?" Dudley thought about it for a second (That must hurt). Then nodded.  
  
The Potters just stared. (I would to!)  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Yes..? No..? Maybe..?  
  
Rate me 1-10.  
  
1- you thought it sucked..  
  
10- you thought it was cool.  
  
-Hiei81 


	3. Chapie 2: Dudleys Birthday Surprise

WARNING: If you haven't read or seen "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" then you shouldn't read this story. Because I don't go in to much detail so you might get confused once an a while. K?  
  
I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But I Do own Asako and Ryoko. He He.  
  
  
  
FIRST YEAR SISTERS By: Hiei81  
  
  
  
CHAPIE 2: DUDLEYS BIRTHDAY SURPRISE  
  
The Dursleys and Potters walked out side and to the car. Aunt Petunia got in the passenger side and Dudley got in the right side. Almost taking up the whole back seat. But before the Potters could get in the car Uncle Vernon closed the door. He put up his car key and started to speak. "I'm warning you three now... Any funny business. Any at all. And you won't have any meals for a WEEK!"  
  
Ryoko flipped her dark brown, shoulder length hair. Asako kept running her fingers through her blond hair that went to the middle of her back. Harry, who was the only one that gave any indication that Uncle Vernon was herd, nodded.  
  
"Good.... Get in."  
  
The Zoo   
  
When they got to the zoo they saw same students with grass green uniforms coming out of the entrance. They must be on a field trip. The first thing Dudley wanted to do was go to the reptile room. A cold room that resembled a cave. Ryoko went to the lizards Harry and Dudley went to a glass wall that had a very large snake. Asako just stood in the middle of the walk way. She hated "creepy crawlies".  
  
Dudley was getting agitated. The snake wouldn't move! He was just lying there! "Make him move!" Dudley yelled to his father, who fallowed him to the snake. Uncle Vernon taped the glass. "Move!" Dudley banged more, "MOVE!" "He's asleep!" explained Harry. Dudley mumbled: "He's boring" and walked off.  
  
"Sorry about him." Harry apologized to the snake. "He doesn't know what it's like: lying there day after day, Watching people stick their ugly faces in on you." By then the snake shook its head and looked up at Harry. Harry's eyes widened, "Can you hear me?" The snake nodded. "It's just... I've never talked to a snake before.... Do you talk to people often?" The snake shook it's head: no. "You're from Burmer, aren't you? Was it fun there? Do you miss your family?" The snake pointed, with its tail, to a sign that said: Breen in Captivity. "I see." started Harry, "That's me, and my sisters, as well. We never knew our parents ether."  
  
Just then Dudley came running over screaming: "MOMMY! DADDY! COME HEAR! YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!!" Ryoko and Asako came running as soon as Dudley pushed Harry on the floor.  
  
Dudley put his hands on the glass and went up with the snake. While Harry, Asako and Ryoko glared at him. Suddenly the glass, Dudley was leaning on, vanished! And Dudley went face first in to the snakes water. The snake slithered it's way out of it's "cage" and when it passed the Potters, Harry swore he herd: "Burmer, here I come!"  
  
The Potters looked up to see Dudley panicking because the glass some how came back and now he couldn't get out. Harry, Asako and Ryoko giggled at seeing Dudley cry to Aunt Petunia, but stopped when they saw a glair from Uncle Vernon. Well no more meals.  
  
Once they were home, Dudley in a blanked, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's hair in his piggy fingers. "What happened?" He yelled/asked. "I don't know! One minute the glass was there the next it wasn't!" Then Ryoko stepped in. "It was like magic!" She told him. Uncle Vernon looked like a balloon ready to pop. He throw Harry in their cupboard, Ryoko and Asako followed. Before Uncle Vernon closed the small door he told them: theirs no such thing as magic!"  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Rate me:  
  
1= you thought it sucked  
  
10= you thought it was good  
  
OH OH OH, I want to thank two people:  
  
Michiru Takamuni  
  
And  
  
Silverpunk with an Attitude  
  
They kept me going!  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hiei81 


	4. Chapie 3: Letters of Annoyance

I DON'T OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tear)

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

FIRST YEAR SISTERS

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapie 3: Letters of Annoyance

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next day at number 4 privet Drive seemed like a normal day, for the Dursley's and Potters. But how vary wrong they were, and an owl out side their door with three letters in his claws, was going tom make sure they never... Ever forgot it.

The mail fell threw a slit in the Dursleys door. Four letters came: one from Aunt Marge and three for the Potters. As the coffee was poured, the bacon sizzled, and the pancakes were flipped, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry.

"Go get the mail boy," Harry nodded and ran in to the hall way. He picked up the mail and looked at each one. One was for the Dursleys, one was for.... Ryoko? One for Asako? And one for... Him? Harry shook his head and looked again. Yes! For the first time there was mail for him and his sisters!

Harry took his time getting back to the kitchen. And the whole way he stared at the letter mailed to him:

!!!

Mr. Harry Potter

Cupboard under the stares

!!!

Then he glanced at Asako's:

!!!

Mrs. Asako Potter

Cupboard under the stares

!!!

Then Ryoko's:

!!!

Mrs. Ryoko Potter

Cupboard under the stares

!!!

Who ever wrote these letters knew exactly were they slept. But... How?

Harry pushed open the kitchen door and gave Uncle Vernon the post card from Aunt Marge. The whole time staring at his letter. His sisters saw this and looked at him oddly.

He gave them each their own letters and proceeded to open his. But, before Harry could rip through the blood red seal that was holding it down, Dudley grabbed his, Asako's, and Ryoko's letters at once (talented isn't he?).

Dudley jumped in the air and spun around to his dad.

"Look! Look! They've got letters!"

"Give them back!" Ryoko yelled.

"There ours!" Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Who would write to you lot?" He asked and turned the letters over to revile all three Potters names. He looked at Aunt Petunia, who was reading over his shoulder, to Dudley, who was staring at the letters.

"Out!" He yelled, pointing to the door.

"OUT!" Ryoko stepped up.

"Not with out our letters!" Uncle Vernon grabbed her arm and threw her out of the kitchen. The other Potters following. Then Dudley, who was protesting loudly.

When Uncle Vernon closed the door they all fought over the right to the crack in the door. The end result was Ryoko at the key hole, Asako below her, Harry and Dudley were at the space under the door.

They could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking in the kitchen.

"How did they find us?" Uncle Vernon started.

"I don't know... Do you think there tracking them? Oh my God! Do you think there tracking them?" Aunt Petunia's voice was practically in hysterics. Harry saw her pacing back and forth, while Uncle Vernon just stood there.

"Petunia! Calm down! We have talked about this millions of times!"

"Do we respond? Do we tell them to go away?"

"No.... We don't respond. I think that's the best option. Yes, eventually they'll just give up!" His voice was so sure Asako almost expected him to shout "eureka!"

"Are you sure? Vernon-"

"Petunia... Their brains don't work the way ours do... They'll just give up."

There was silence and Ryoko had the impression Aunt Petunia was nodding.

It went on like this for about a week.. Owls... Letters... Starring... (I mean, come on! Can you honestly tell me there can be a story with out starring? Honestly! Starring is what makes the story great!)

SSSSSRRRRRSSSSS

"Fine day Sunday." Started Uncle Vernon. Taking a cookie from the plate that Asako placed in front of him.

"In my opinion the best day of the weak! Why is that Dudley?" Dudley shrugged so Harry piped up.

"Because there's no post on Sundays?"

"Right you are Harry!" He took a bite of the cookie.

"No post on Sundays." He chuckled and took another bite. As he was chewing they all heard a rumble coming from the fireplace, that was right by them. But he seemed to not notions.

"Not a single blasted-"Suddenly, something came flying our of the fireplace and hit him in the face. Apon further inspection it turned out to be a letter (dun, dun, duuuuuun!)! Also it seemed to be addressed to Asako!

Every one turned to the fireplace when the rumbling got louder. Uncle Vernon put his arms around his head, Dudley jumped into Aunt Petunia's arms and the Potters hugged them selves.

All of a sudden hundreds of letters came flying out in all different directions. Harry, Asako, and Ryoko each made a grab for one. And by some supernatural power (ME!) they each grabbed there own.

But that didn't do them any good because it just so happened that Uncle Vernon decided to come in at that moment and took the letters, then pushed the Potters in to the cupboard.

He turned to his family, sweaty and hair messed up.

"That's it! We're going away! FAR AWAY!" Aunt Petunia and Dudley were clinging to each other , while looking at Uncle Vernon with scared eyes.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked his mother. Aunt Petunia just starred.

BACDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZZZZZZZZZ

Well? Once again you must rate me.

1 you thought it sucked.

10 you thought it was good.


	5. Chapie 4: Keeper of Keys

®©®©®©®©®©

First Year Sisters

®©®©®©®©®©

Chapie 4: Keeper of Keys

®©®©®©®©®©

The windows were broken, the floor was dusty, it had only one room, and the bathroom was a hole In the wall. But at leased they were aloud to sleep together, for warmth.

The small door, of their new house, shook violently with as the storm out side roared out of control. It was a small house, tiny more like it, out on the coast on a small island.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon get the one room, Dudley got the couch, while the Potter siblings were left to find the softest piece of floor.

The watch, on Dudleys pudgy wrist, blinked 11: 50, Asako and Ryoko both hugged their brother. Who just turned eleven. Five minuets later (11:55) Asako turned 11. When the watch blinked 11: 59 they started counting down till Ryoko joined the group of 11-year-olds.

5…..

4….

3…

2..

BANG!

Dudley jumped up from his place, on the couch. Asako and Ryoko hugged each other, while Harry stood on front of them protectively.

BANG!

There it was again! Dudley coward behind Asako and Ryoko, hugging him self.

BANG!

The door fell open at the exact same time Mr. and Mrs. Dursley came running down the stairs. Uncle Vernon had a rifle in his hand and was ready to shoot.

A large man was in the door way. He was probably twice as tall as a normal man and fine times as large. His hair was wiled. It stuck out every were, and his eyes were like beetles glinting under his wild hair.

Uncle Vernon pointed the rifle as the large stranger.

"Leave NOW! This is breaking an entry!" The stranger yanked the rifle out of Uncle Vernon's hands and ripped it in half, like it was a piece of paper.

"Dry up Dursley. You great prune!" The stranger turned to the Potters and opened his arms. Almost hitting the sides of the room. Asako thought she saw a smile through the wild beard.

"Well, Harry, Asako, Ryoko! I haven't seen you lot since you were babies…. Com'er, let me get a look at ya!" He opened his arms wider, but Harry didn't move. It was his job, as the oldest, to protect his sisters.

Ryoko let go of Asako and, somehow, pushed her way through Harry. She looked up to the giant and asked the question that has been on every ones mind.

"…Who are you?" The stranger chuckled, put down his enormous arms, and sat down on the couch, which groaned under his great weight. He took out, what looked like a pink umbrella. The giant muttered a few words and sparks shot out the end, lighting the fireplace instantly.

"The name's Hagred! Keeper O keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course you know all bout Hogwarts." At the Potters confused looks Hagred shot up and turned to the Dursleys. Who, in all the confusion, were huddled up against a corner holding them selves.

"Ya mean te tell me: they know nothin! Nothin bout their world!" All the color drained from Uncle Vernon's face and Aunt Petunia, who was cowering behind Uncle Vernons large frame, was doing a good impression of a deer cough in the head lights. It seemed Uncle Vernon got back some of his courage back because he suddenly took a step towered Hagred.

"We swore when we took him in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!" The Potters looked at Uncle Vernons disgusted face.

"Just what the hell are you all talking about!" They all turned to Ryoko, who was the one who spoke. Hagred took a big breath and looked at them. He pointed to Ryoko and Asako.

"You lot are witches." He pointed to Harry.

"And ya're (you're) a wizard." As silence broke out, Harry turned to Aunt Petunia.

"You knew?" He asked.

"You knew all along and you never told us?"

"Of course we knew!" She sneered.

"And who could you not be! Me Perfect sister being who she was." She kept ranting. It seemed like she had been practicing this. Like she had been holding this in and she finally had a chance to blow. Right in Harry's face.

"Our Mother and Father were so…. Proud, the day she got her letter. We have a Witch in the family. Isn't that wonderful!" Her screeching just got worse as she kept going, and her eyes narrowed.

"I was the only one to see her as she really was… a freak! Then she met that Potter boy, and then she had you three. And I knew you all would be just as strange. Just as….. abnormal." She took a long breath and yelled as high as she could.

"And, if you please, she went and got herself BLOWN UP! And we got landed with you!" That was it. Asako and Harry were so astounded that they forgot to hold Ryoko back.

This was her chance!

And she took it.

She ran right up to Aunt Petunia, pulled back her fist, and BAM! Aunt Petunia fell back, nose bleeding.

"You said our parents died in a car crash!" Uncle Vernon grabbed the back of Ryoko's shirt and pulled. She was now face- to- face with him. A moment later Ryoko felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek. Uncle Vernon had just hit her! She was so shocked she didn't even retaliate, she just fell on her butt.

"You were always the rebellious one." Spat Uncle Vernon. Everyone was still. Sure Uncle Vernon was mean, but he had never hit them . All eyes were on Uncle Vernon as he walked over to Aunt Petunia and helped her up.

"This is an outrage!" Everyone jumped and turned to Hagred. They had forgotten he was there.

"I can't believe Dumbledore lest you here! They hit you!" He asked, but didn't give them time to answer.

"And then you're lied too! A car crash! A car crash kill Lily and James Potter!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia mutter; "We had to tell them something…"

"It an outrage! A scandal! That's it-" He turned to Harry, Asako, then to Ryoko, who was still on the floor.

"I'm taking all of you. C'mon!" He heaved Ryoko off the floor and started walking to the door. Uncle Vernon steeped in their way.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; they will not be going!" She shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, and I'm sure a huge muggle like your self is goin' ta stop em are ya?" Hegred's once shiny beetle eyes became dull. Asako turned to Hagred.

"Muggle?" He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"Non magic folk." Hagred turned to Uncle Vernon.

"They've had their names on the list ever since they've been born! They'll be goin' to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world, AND be under the guidance of the best head master in the world. Albus Dumbledore." That was it. Uncle Vernon blew up.

"I WILL NOT HAVE SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" In a blink of an eye Hagred took out the pink umbrella and pointed it at Uncle Vernon like it was sword.

"Never, and I mean never, insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Uncle Vernon squeaked, grabbed Aunt Petunia and Dudley and ran into the only room.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

There ya go!

Me no own anything!

Hiei81


End file.
